Touka: La Maga Blanca
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ella no puede recordar en que momento la maldición apareció en ella, solo estaba desesperada por terminar con su vida y evitar hacer más daño a las personas pero la voz de su cabeza, seducia sus instintos hasta llegar al punto que controlará su cuerpo mientras ella es encerrada en algún punto de su cabeza. Este sólo era el comienzo de Touka: La Maga Blanca.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Desde hace tiempo, casi desde el momento que Touka presentó su verdadera cara como la maga blanca, tenía esta historia ya pensada, solo que me tarde en escribirla y posteriormente a subir, porque necesitaba ver un poco más las acciones de la misma, saber o imaginar cuáles serían sus propósitos. Ahora que al fin lo pude terminar con una idea que realmente me agrada, fue en este momento que puedo dar bandera verde y que saliera esta historia a la luz. Sólo necesitaba ver un poco más de Touka para poder creer que así serían sus propósitos como también su historia. Se que me puedo equivocar así que esto se podría poner como una pequeña teoría a imaginar, a tener de las verdaderas intenciones de este manga. A mi me agradó demasiado y espero que de igual manera les guste.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Una maldición que perseguía a las personas que sobrepasaron los deseos y limitaciones de uno y varios Dioses más. Una maldición que hacía enloquecerlos, perder la cordura y hacer las mayores atrocidades que nadie podía imaginar, una maldición que unos más empezaban a disfrutar al adquirir conocimientos y métodos para poder encontrar una mejor forma de vida, una mejor forma para salvar al planeta. Mientras más se amaba la vida, más la destruian. Los sentimientos no deberían estar involucrados o cosas peores podrían ocurrir. Es por eso, que se disfrutaba de la soledad como su fiel y única compañera, encerrados en algún punto del planeta y así, solo así, podrían mantener seguro el futuro.

**Ankhseram** era aquel Dios que era temido y respetado desde hace varios siglos, un Dios al que le podías rezar para tu protección, la seguridad de tu familia, el altar que todo ser vivo respeta y nadie sería capaz de alterar. Aquel Dios de la vida y la muerte, que era piadoso y bondadoso pero cuando descubría aquellos humanos que sobrepasaban sus limitaciones, era cuando su maldición caía en sus hombros. Era un beneficio para algunos pero para otros, sólo rogaban por el final de sus vidas, una vida que querían acabar pero que era algo difícil de hacer. Sin poder tener oportunidad alguna, sólo enloquecian, querían tener aquel final tan deseado que al momento que llega, solo lloran de felicidad mientras se desvanecen, porque saben, que al fin podrán ver a esas personas que tanto daño hicieron.

**Zeref Dragneel**, el mago oscuro que soportó la maldición en sus hombros por el pecado de la vida, por jugar con la misma y traer a su hermano a la vida una vez más, aquella tierna e inocente vida que había valido la pena por obtener aquel horrible mal, sin oportunidades de amar hasta que la conoció. El spriggan que hizo una gran guerra varios años después por el poder de **Mavis Vermillion**, la hada estratega cuyo pecado fue cargar con todas las vidas de los soldados que entregaron sus vidas en aquellos momentos de guerra. No era un secreto que estos dos, siendo dos personas que se amaban, tuvieron que soportar aquella maldición en sus hombros. Pero aquel dulce y verdadero final que ambos tuvieron, fue para demostrar que aquella maldición podría terminar.

Todos sabían sobre aquellos dos seres pero nadie sabía de ella. De un nuevo mal, un nuevo peligro que despertó con aquella acción.

No recuerda desde hace cuando estaba dormida, ni mucho menos, desde hace cuando ella tiene aquella maldición. Sólo recuerda que de un momento a otro, aquello había llegado a su vida sin saber aquellas razones, era una chica que amaba la vida y que nunca causó daño alguno, le gustaba estar acompañada de pequeños animales como de su familia. Había enloquecido por aquel mal que causaba, había soltado lágrimas por todo el daño que lograba causar. Muchas veces había tratado de quitarse la vida pero fue imposible. Sus manos estaban sucias, manchadas de sangre y barro, de aquellas veces que había caído con tal de huir de sus acciones. Cubría sus oidos ante toda aquella mala influencia que empezaba a crecer en su propia mente, mordia sus labios hasta quedar sangrando por comerse aquellos gritos que salían de ella.

Quería huir, quería escapar, quería morir. Pero no se le podía otorgar aquel deseo.

**_"¿Quieres escapar de este mundo?"_**

Fue cuando escucho una voz muy parecida a la suya. Abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados, no había nadie.

**_"¿Quieres encontrar la muerte y descansar al fin?"_**

**-¿Quién eres?**

Pero no recibió respuesta. Se escondía en una cueva oscura, durmiendo y tratando que sus propias manos logren algo. De vez en cuando salía, sus ropas blancas como su cabello del mismo color. Timidez e inocencia, procuraba no llamar la atención, sólo encontrar respuestas a ese mal que la invadía. Por más libros que leía y magia aprendía, nunca encontró respuesta alguna hasta que a sus oidos llego una posible salida a todo lo que tenía miedo. En ese tiempo, se había acostumbrado a escuchar una misteriosa voz en su cabeza, una voz que sonaba igual que la suya. Una voz que le decía que era correcto o no. Una voz que seducia sus sentidos.

Saber de la existencia de un mago oscuro de nombre Zeref. El mago que acaba con la vida a su alrededor en un sólo pestañear, el que había acabado con la vida de varias civilizaciones y quien, sabían, creaba demonios para propósitos oscuros. Un humano igual que ella que sufría de aquella maldición. Sabía que aquella persona podia ser su salvación, eran iguales, ambos sufrían y querían acabar con su vida, paso varios años buscando aquel ser horrible que decían que era.

**_"¿Acabar con esta bendición que el Dios te ofreció? Eso es ridículo"_**

**-Ya no quiero sufrir más, quiero ser libre**

**_"Pero mira, has aprovechado este tiempo a tu beneficio, has aprendido muchas cosas y todo lo tiraras a la basura por un estúpido capricho"_**

**-Yo sólo quiero vivir como un humano normal, no quiero causar más daño del que he causado**

**_"Lo lamento pero no te permitiré que deshagas esta maldición con facilidad"_**

Sin saber como, su cuerpo se había paralizado, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, como algo presionaba su cabeza. No podia evitar gritar de dolor, frío, se sentía frío a su alrededor. Sus ojos cansados y sus rodillas fallando hasta caer. Cerró sus ojos un momento y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba en otro lugar, un mundo oscuro y frente a ella, un espejo. Se acercó con cuidado, aprecio su imagen, su largo cabello blanco cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo al mirar su rostro, vio algo diferente, algo que la asustó y que provocó que cayera de espaldas. Era ella pero sus ojos eran rojos, aquella mirada que era indiferente y una sonrisa que asustaria a cualquiera. La vio moverse, como se acercaba al espejo y alzaba una mano, fue esa misma mano la que atravesó el cristal y tomaba su cuerpo para cambiar de posiciones, ella había sido encerrada mientras que aquella horrible criatura sólo soltaba carcajadas. Miraba su cuerpo afirmando que al fin era libre. Miro detrás de ella y sonrió.

**-Gracias Touka pero es momento de hacer lo correcto **-Soltó carcajadas antes de empezar a caminar y desvanecerse, ella había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

**_"¡Detente!"_**

Encerrada en aquel lugar, podía ver lo que esa otra causaba a los demás. Controlar a las personas, absorber su magia, hacer esa magia suya, para hacerlos sus propios títeres y al final, sólo se deshacía de ellos. Al momento de tronar sus dedos, se atacaban entre sí hasta matarse. Era una gran satisfacción que le causaba pero para ella, le causaba un gran terror que era imposible borrar aquellas horribles escenas. Podía ver como es que ella utilizaba la magia robada para sus propios propósitos. Sin embargo, en el momento que La maga blanca, como ya era conocida, iba a llegar con el mago oscuro, todo fue peor, enterarse que este había desaparecido y había roto la maldición que lo había perseguido dese hace tiempo, había agotado todos sus recursos hasta que escucho sobre aquel sobreviviente que existía en otro continente.

**_"Natsu Dragneel, aquel que destruyó a Zeref y derrotó a Acnologia"_**

Sabia que aquel hombre iba a ser capaz de acabar con su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, empezo a ser utilizada por esa otra personalidad, si queria conseguir lo que quiere, la utilizaba a ella para obtener beneficios. Como cuando se enteró que aún existían Dioses Dragones, la maga blanca quería ese poder, lo ansiaba para poder controlar a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, para poder destruir a su antojo y ser la única y más fuerte del mundo mágico. Touka no se lo iba a permitir, mientras la maga blanca aprendía, ella de igual manera lo hacía. Aprendió en el momento que intercambiaban lugares, ella podia encerrarla en su misma, cubrir todo tipo de información que ella podia conseguir por cuenta propia y advertir a los demás de lo peligrosa que era. Era algo que tenía que hacer de manera rápida o ella se daría cuenta y volvería atormentarla.

Como aquella vez que tuvo que engañar a Mercuphobia para que confiara en ella y la manera en que podría controlar mejor su magia. Realmente se lamentaba de todo aquello pero tenía que obedecer aquellas órdenes, no tenía de otra.

Saber que Natsu Dragneel podia terminar con su sufrimiento, era algo que realmente deseaba, que soñaba un día. Que al fin terminará con aquel tormento que trae desde hace tiempo. Tal vez, fue aquello lo que logró con obsesionarse con el asesino de dragones de fuego, que el fuera demasiado fuerte como para derrotarla y si el fuera lo último que viera en sus últimos momentos, entonces, solo entonces, lo buscaría hasta el final del mundo, si es que es necesario, para que el accediera a hacer aquello. Esa era la determinación que Touka tenía.

Una determinación que la Maga Blanca descubrio y no pudo evitar emocionarse al saber de aquel plan, por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con esa ingenua chica. Llegar a Fairy Tail, al gremio más fuerte, controlar a los magos de dicho gremio y poder completar sus planes de conquista, mientras tuviera a su lado al gremio más fuerte, no había alguien que podía detenerlos. Podría utilizarlos a su antojo, que sean sus marionetas y traer destrucción a todos aquellos que no la obedezcan, poder ser asesinados por el gremio.

El deber de Touka era proteger al gremio como al mundo, el deber de la maga blanca era destruir todo.

A partir de este momento empezaban los problemas con un enemigo más fuerte, con una maldición que no iba a terminar hasta acabar con sus últimos integrantes, incluso si el equipo más fuerte tiene que derrotar a sus propios compañeros.

Fue que a partir de este momento, empezaba la leyenda de **Touka: La Maga Blanca.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Otra cosa que quiero aclarar. Si leo los comentarios de las historias que he subido de FT y me han pedido una historia con referencia a Touka, su obsesión con Natsu y los celos de Lucy. Se que si puedo escribir una historia que se trate de eso pero yo tengo que ver un poco más al desarrollo del personaje de la maga blanca, tengo que ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar por Natsu para poder tener una idea de a lo que quiero llegar. Es por eso, que quiero que me disculpen en caso de que me tarde en subir una historia similar pero yo aún debo ver la evolución de los personajes, en especial de esta desconocida, literal puedo llamarla de esa manera porque aún no sabemos de su origen y propósitos, les juro que en el momento que yo ya tenga la idea principal, no dudare en escribir con algo referente a lo que me piden.**

**Sólo quiero que me den un poco de tiempo y podré subirla.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 31 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
